1. Field
This disclosure relates to a negative electrode for a lithium rechargeable battery, a method of preparing the same, and a lithium rechargeable battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source of small portable electronic devices. Lithium rechargeable batteries use an organic electrolyte solution and thereby have twice or more the discharge voltage than that of a battery using an alkali aqueous solution, and accordingly have high energy density.
The rechargeable lithium battery is manufactured by injecting electrolyte into a battery cell, which includes a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions and a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions.